narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Corrupt Release: Destructive Beast of Bondage
The Corrupt Release: Destructive Beast of Bondage is an extremely versatile technique used by Shichirou Chiyo through his unique Corrupt Release Kekkei Genkai. Due to the sheer possibilities that this technique provides and allows, it is ranked as a B-Rank technique, though with a bit more mastery over his chakra control, this technique could easily become that of an S-Rank, if Shichirou applied more time to doing so as opposed to focusing on picking up ladies with his gorgeous looks. Nevertheless, this is a still a very powerful and unique jutsu. This technique allows the user to create several beast composed of the corrosive substance generated from the Corrupt Release. Depending on the levels of chakra applied, the beast can easily go from that of an elephant to that of a simple insect. Because they are composed of his chakra, these beasts only follow the orders of that of Shichirou and serve his every command, only breaking down the things that he orders them to. This allows him to target a specific person as opposed and prevents these beasts from attacking his allies. The normal animals that Shichirou creates are small insects, small to large birds, tigers, wolves and many more. What makes them unique is their appearance, as they appear the same color as saliva. Depending on the size of the beast, Shichirou creates them in a different manner, though they are all created by the simultaneous use of wind and earth chakra, along with the same use of the Dragon Seal. During the time where he creates small animals, such as insects, Shichirou normally will release them in their desired shape upon release. To mask his creation of these insects, he’ll simply fake a sneeze or cough, releasing these small insects as soon as this action occurs. Because of their sheer size, with some of them being no larger than that of a button, most people don’t even recognize that this substance is shaped, and simply believes that he sneezed/coughed out a little bit of saliva. These small insects are typically used for recon, though they cannot really hold much information at all due to their size and can only gather small amounts of information during their spawn. For this very reason, Shichirou creates large amounts of these small insects to gather more information. However, the info that he gathers does not instantly transfer back to him and these insects must be released/disperse before the information transfers over to Shichirou, somewhat working similar to that of the Shadow Clone Technique. When creating much larger beast, such as tigers or birds that he can ride on, Shichirou must release the substance in its natural state, developing a pool of this corrosive substance. After doing so, he mentally molds this substance into that of the beast he wants it to appear as. The amount of chakra required to make these animals is large. As a result, Shichirou is normally incapable of granting these beasts the power to gather information and are merely destructive creations sent to destroy anything their commanded to do. There are several weaknesses to this technique however, despite their advantages. The first weakness is simply that this technique requires a certain amount of chakra to create the appearance of these animals in the best way possible. If it is too little, the animals are incomplete when created. If way too much, the animals will be deformed or fat, this is both good and bad at the same time. If it’s too fat, the animals will be slower but it will also possess a bigger range. The second weakness present is the fact that these animals follow Shichirou’s command. This means that if Shichirou is placed under a genjutsu which forces him into changing the target of his beast, then these beasts will follow suite. However, due to his own exposure to his techniques, Shichirou has a bit of immunity to them though too much exposure will injure or result death. Lastly, to maintain control over these creatures requires a constant usage of chakra per minute, meaning even after he creates these creatures he must generate even more chakra, inhibiting a long period of use.